Super Megaforce Tribute 0: The Armada Ranger
by Unversed333
Summary: In the wake of Prince Vekar's death, Vrak returns and takes control of the Armada. Aiding him is his new henchmen: Zilas the Armada Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything relating to Power Rangers

Author's Note: I've decided to write up some tribute episodes for Super Megaforce. This is story will act as the prologue for the upcoming stories. There will be a total of six different stories, each focusing on a specific Mega Ranger coming into contact with a Legendary Ranger. There will also be an epilogue that will lead up to Vrak is Back, Part 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Vrak Returns<p>

"My prince, you will be dearly missed." Damaras said as he bowed humbly at Vekar's wrapped up corpse.

Shortly after the Prince's death by the Power Rangers, Damaras retrieved Vekar's corpse from the Armada Megazord and brought it back to the Mother ship. And now the crew was ready to launch Vekar's corpse into space.

"Alright, open the hatch." Damaras told the X-Borg at the computer.

The minion pushed the red button on the controls, causing the hatch to open. Vekar's corpse was jetted into space.

"A worthy resting place for a fallen prince." Levira said.

"Now, begins the hard part: explaining this to the emperor." Damaras groaned. "He'll have my head for not protecting the prince."

"You won't be the only one." Levira reminded him.

"Well, well, well." A voice sneered.

Damaras and Levira turned around to see the hatch door open as a shadowy figure entered.

"I must admit, I'm not surprised that my idiot brother was too weak to defeat those rangers." The figure said.

"Could it be?" Levira gasped as she recognized the person.

"Prince Vrak?" Damaras questioned.

"Yes, it is I." Vrak announced as he came into view.

Both of the aliens bowed before the prince.

"Your Highness, we thought you were destroyed by the Rangers." Damaras spoke up.

"Those rangers could never defeat me." Vrak bragged. "But they did manage to weaken me after our last battle. I've been hiding in my underwater lab for the past few months."

"Sire, I'm afraid we have terrible news." Levira stated. "Your brother…he's…"

"Destroyed?" Vrak finished. "I'm well aware of that. And I have to say good riddance that he's out of the way. He could never conquer this planet. If only our father realized that sooner."

Vrak walked over to the throne and sat down.

"But nonetheless, he is my brother, my own flesh and blood." Vrak went on. "And no matter how much of an incompetent, whiny fool he was, his death will be avenged in order restore our family's honor."

"Yes, sire." Damaras agreed. "His death will not be in vain."

"You misunderstand, Damaras." Vrak chuckled. "I'm not doing this because I care about Vekar. I'm doing it to maintain my favor with father. "

"But Vrak, you are already next in line for the throne." Levira pointed out. "Not to mention you're his only heir."

"There's much more at stake here than you realize, my dear Levira." Vrak informed. "But that need not concern either of you. For now, we must focus on conquering the Earth before my father arrives."

"Do you have a plan?" Damaras asked.

"Of course, Damaras." Vrak coaxed as he got off the throne and observed the Earth from the window.

"When your ships arrived on Earth, you managed to distract the rangers' attention from me. This gave me the great opportunity to capture their ally Robo Knight, who had grown weak from his last battle. Although I still don't have the necessary tools to bend him to my will, I have managed to copy his technology and I'll use it to infiltrate the Rangers' headquarters."

"And how will that help us?" Levira asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Vrak hinted.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night, at Ernie's Brainfreeze<br>_

"Hey, Orion, is my smoothie ready?" Jordan asked from the bar table.

"Here you go, Jordan." Orion answered as handed the boy his vanilla flavored smoothie.

"Thanks, Orion." Jordan said as he placed the money on the counter. "I have to say, you've been doing great since you started working here."

"Thanks, Jordan, I appreciate that." Orion smiled back.

"Alright, I better get going." Jordan told him. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Jordan was halfway done with his smoothie as he walked down the sidewalk of the city. He decided to take the shortcut through the woods to get to home.<p>

"Maybe the Power Rangers will be there." Jordan thought, since he found them training there a year ago.

_Crack! _ A twig snapped.

"Who's there?" Jordan called out as he scanned the wooded area.

He could hear footsteps that were coming closer.

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny!" Jordan whimpered fearfully.

He continued to scan the area for the intruder, and his blood ran cold as he spotted two pale blue eyes in the shadows.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jordan shrieked as he bolted away in the other direction.

Jordan kept running and running until he was deep in the woods. He was beginning to tire from the constant sprinting. He finally decided to rest and catch his breath. He leaned against a pine tree; slowly let his body sink to the ground until he was on the ground.

"What was that thing?" Jordan thought to himself as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand.

_Who! Who!_

Jordan got up in fright as he held up his fists to defend himself. He looked for the source of the sound which had come from the tree above him.

_Who! Who!_

On the branch of the pine tree sat a brown owl.

"Oh it was just an owl." Jordan sighed with relief. He watched as the owl flew away into the night.

Jordan turned around ready to make his back home, when suddenly…..

"Surprise, human!" Vrak laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordan's scream echoed into the night.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Let me go, you creeps!" Jordan demanded as he fought against his restraints.<p>

Jordan was now at the mercy of the Vrak, who took him back to the Armada ship. The evil prince had the X-Borgs strap the human to a stretcher, preventing Jordan from escaping. Damaras and Levira were currently studying the frightened human.

"_This_ is your plan to defeat the rangers?" Damaras asked pointing at Jordan.

"Do not let your eyes deceive you, Damaras." Vrak cautioned as he brought a device to the operating table. "Once I make a few upgrades to this human, he will be near unstoppable. By using the technology of Robo Knight and our Armada, I will convert this human into an evil warrior."

"Brilliant, Vrak!" Levira exclaimed. "Those Power Rangers wouldn't dare to destroy one of their own kind."

"Yes, my sweet." Vrak laughed. "And with Robo Knight's technology, he'll be able to infiltrate the Ranger's base undetected and steal their keys."

"NO! I won't let you use me for this!" Jordan yelled.

"You don't have a choice, human!" Vrak sneered. "Your own personal vulnerabilities and insecurities will make you my perfect warrior.

Vrak positioned the device above Jordan's head while Damaras held Jordan still still.

"NOOOO!" Jordan yelled in despair as Vrak activated the device.

Black energy began to engulf Jordan, transforming his body completely. His muscles grew stronger, his mind became free of moral thought, and all he could think of was destroying the rangers. The goodness and light in his heart was submerged by his own darkness, now taking control of his mind.

"Yes, you are now under my control." Vrak boomed as Jordan completed his transformation. "You shall be called….. Zilas."

"What is your command, my Prince?" Jordan asked in a distorted voice.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Jordan's new form is based off Basco ta Jolokia's true form in Gokaiger.<p>

I envision about three or four more chapters for this brief prologue story.

I've already picked the season tributes that will happen in later stories, but you're welcome to speculate who will be making an appearance. All I can say is that they are rangers that don't appear in the show.

To keep this story and the others somewhat compatible with the show's canon, Vrak will not engage with the Rangers directly.

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: In order for Jordan's identity to remain a secret, I will have to borrow a similar plot from the first season of Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Armada's Comeback<p>

"What is the next step of your plan, Your Highness?" Damaras asked Vrak.

"It's simple, Damaras." Vrak stated. "We send a platoon of X-Borgs to Earth. They will distract the rangers, allowing Zilas can infiltrate their base and steal their Ranger keys. Without their powers, the rangers will be powerless to stop us!"

"Oh, Vrak, you've done it again." Levira sighed dreamily. "How do you do it?"

"It comes from a lifetime of hard work, my dear Levira." Vrak answered as he ran his hand across her cheek. He turned his attention back to Damaras. "Well, you have orders!"

"Oh yes, of course, sire, I'll get right on it." Damaras quipped as he left the room.

Vrak and Levira turned their attention to the window, observing the Earth.

"Just a little more time, my love." Vrak whispered to Levira.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Orion!" Troy called as he and his friends entered the Brain Freeze.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Orion called as he prepared the smoothies for his friends.

"I still can't believe we finally defeated the Prince." Noah said to his friends. "The Armada might finally back off."

"Don't be so sure, Noa.?" Troy reminded. "Even without a leader, I'm sure the Armada is still perfectly capable of launching another attack on us."

"Well, after fighting the prince, I have to say Vrak was a bigger threat than him." Gia admitted.

"Who's Vrak?" Orion asked as he brought his friends his smoothies.

"He was a member of the Warstar Aliens." Emma told him. "Before the Armada arrived, he was our biggest threat. He also allied with the Toxic Beasts to pollute our planet."

"Yeah, even after we defeated him and Malkor, one of his minions brought him back as cyborg, and he came to close to destroying us." Noah went on.

"If it wasn't for Robo Knight, we would be toast right now." Jake joked.

"That Messenger said he was the brother of the Armada prince." Troy remembered. "I guess that means he's Vekar's brother."

"Well, I never heard of him." Orion told him. "Did you guys beat him?"

"No, he escaped when the Armada arrived." Noah answered. "So he's got to be still out there somewhere."

_Beep! Beep!_

Troy looked at his communicator. The others looked around making sure no one could hear them.

"What is it, Tensou?" Troy whispered into the communicator.

"_A platoon of X-Borgs have landed in the plaza!"_

"We're on our way." Troy answered. "Let's go, guys!"

The five main rangers walked casually out of the building, with Orion following them shortly so he could tell Ernie he was going on break.

Ernie took their cups into the kitchen, unaware someone was observing the whole scene.

"Those rangers took the bait." Jordan sneered as he placed his book down.

The brainwashed human was sitting at the table just within earshot of the rangers, pretending to read a history book. Now that they were distracted, he could finally move forward with his mission. He got up and left the building. Once he knew no one was around, he transformed into Zilas.

"Power Rangers, your luck is about to change."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tensou was observing the fight between the rangers and the X-Borgs on one of the monitors.<p>

"Gosei, something is wrong." Tensou told the giant head. "The X-Borgs aren't being led by a general."

"Hm, yes something does seem amiss with this situation." Gosei bellowed.

"Your rangers are so easy to fool." A voice sneered.

"Who goes there?" Gosei demanded.

"You can call me Zilas." The figure said as he entered the room.

"Oh, no, intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Tensou wailed.

"Shut up, you hunk of junk!" Zilas shouted as he fired energy beams at Tensou, causing the robot to deactivate.

"No, stop this!" Gosei bellowed.

"I don't think so, Mr. Tiki." Zilas mocked. "You and your Power Rangers have interfered with the Armada for too long. And now I'm here to put a stop to it."

"Rangers, Rangers, you must—" Gosei began before being cut off by Zilas slashing him with his sword.

"Your rangers can't help you now, Gosei!" Zilas laughed as he approached the giant head.

"I hope you're hungry, because the Armada has a treat for you." Zilas smiled as he held up a disc.

"You mustn't do this!" Gosei begged. "Stop!"

"Bon Appetit!" Zilas said as he placed the disc inside Gosei's mouth.

"What-What did load into me?" Gosei ordered.

"Just little virus." Zilas answered. "Just to keep you sick enough so you can't help your rangers."

"No-Rangers, you must help—I've been—" Gosei droned as his power went out.

"Now to get what I came for." Zilas said to himself. He examined the walls closely. "The Legendary Ranger keys!"

Zilas stared obessively at the keys. It was amazing that such ordinary and petty objects could hold the power to save the universe.

"And now they are mine." Zilas laughed as reached out to grab the Mighty Morphin Keys.

Suddenly a wave of electric energy shocked him as his hand entered the viewing panel.

"Ahhhh!" Zilas shouted as he grasped his injured hand. "It seems that evil beings cannot touch these keys. There must be another way."

Zilas examined the monitors around the Command Center. He rapidly began clicking buttons, hoping to find results. Finally, he clicked a button that opened the secret viewing panel beneath the one that held the ranger keys.

"What do we have here?" Zilas questioned as he bent down to look inside the panel.

Inside the panel was the keys of the rangers never seen on Earth, lined up by team just like the other ranger keys.

"The Keys of the Power rangers that were destroyed long ago." Zilas laughed in triumphant. He began to grab the keys and place them inside a small container he brought with him.

"Yes, the Prince will be most pleased with this discovery." Zilas chuckled to himself as he placed the Squadron Ranger keys inside the container, the last ones he needed.

"Gosei!" Troy's voice echoed beyond the cave.

"Uh-oh!" Zilas gasped. "I'd better get out of here!"

Zilas then teleported the moment the rangers arrived.

* * *

><p>"Gosei, we're here! What's the…." Troy began before he saw Gosei's lifeless head.<p>

The rangers looked around at the broken monitors that Zilas destroyed. Tensou's lifeless body was smashed and broken.

"Tensou!" Emma cried as she rushed over and picked up Tensou's body. "Who did this to you?"

Troy stepped in front of Gosei.

"Guys, something's not right." Troy said to his teammates.

"Why do I get the feeling that those X-Borgs were just a distraction?" Gia piped in.

"Because it was." Troy answered. "So someone could disable Gosei."

"I think I can fix Tensou." Noah said as he examined the damage inflicted on the robot's body. "Maybe he could tell us what happened, but it'll take some time for me to get him up and running."

"Whatever it takes, Noah." Troy agreed. "We have to find out who did this and why."

* * *

><p>End Notes: Next chapter will feature Zilas fighting against the rangers. I also plan on giving him a ranger form to fight them with. The Next chapter will be the last for this story.<p>

And yes, I ship Vrak and Levira.

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Sadly this is the last chapter, but big things are going to be happening in the future.

Author's Notes: Had to change the Legendary Modes in this chapter. I also had to add the All White Ranger Mode because I couldn't squeeze it into my other tributes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mega Rangers vs. Armada Ranger<p>

"Ah, back so soon, Zilas." Vrak chuckled as his new minion entered the room.

Zilas had returned to the ship with the keys. As he approached his master, he bowed humbly .

"Sire, I present to you the keys of the rangers never recorded on Earth." Zilas said as he handed Vrak the box.

"Excellent work, Zilas." Vrak stated as held up one of the Red Ranger keys. "By studying these keys, we'll be able to learn more about the rangers' power source. A good strategist must know everything about his opponents to win.

Damaras and Levira stepped forward to examine the keys.

"It will take some time for me to uncover the secrets of the keys." Vrak went on. "but soon we will be able to use these powers against the rangers."

Vrak turned to face Damaras. "Now, Damaras I want you take our new ally and begin training him for battle. I want him ready to fight the rangers as soon as possible."

"As you wish, sire." Damaras acknowledged. "Come, Zilas."

The two left the room, leaving Vrak and Levira to study the keys' powers.

"Is there any news from my father, Levira?" Vrak asked as he began studying the Bio Star Ranger keys.

"Um, no, sir." Levira answered. "It will take some time for the news to reach him, and even longer for him to get here."

"I need an estimate, my dear." Vrak demanded.

"I'd say it will take about a month's time for the news of your brother's death to reach the Emperor." Levira theorized. "And it will take another month for him to get here since he's currently invading another planet."

"Two months?" Vrak repeated. "Excellent, that's more than enough time for me to destroy those rangers."

"Forgive me, Vrak, but you've been here for over a year, and even you couldn't stop the rangers." Levira pointed

Vrak stopped working. The X-Borgs around the room rushed outside, aware of what was about to happen

"What was that?" Vrak seethed as he put the keys down and faced Levira.

"Nothing." Levira whimpered.

"It sounded to me like you doubt my abilities to defeat the rangers." Vrak stated in an angry voice.

"No, no, sir that's not it all." Levira stammered.

"Silence!" Vrak shrieked. "You have no idea what I am capable of, my dear Levira. I could destroy you right now in an instant. Remember. I possess far much more power than my idiot brother. My strength even surpasses that of Damaras. "

"Please, forgive me!" Levira cried. "You know that you are the one who holds my heart. You are my soul mate, Vrak."

"Yes, and I agreed that we'd be together if I managed to usurp Malkor and take control of the Warstar aliens, as per father's request." Vrak reminded her. "But since I failed to do so, I must now conquer this planet single-handedly to pardon my failure. And when I succeed in conquering this planet, I will be able to secure the throne, prove that my brother was never meant to be a leader, and maintain my father's favor."

"I know, Vrak." Levira told him. "How much I wished I could have come with you."

"Never mind that." Vrak said. "Just help me conquer this planet, and we will rule over the Armada together."

* * *

><p><em>Three days later<em>

Troy and Emma enter the Command Center. Noah was already there, trying to repair the broken Tensou, with very little success.

"Any luck, Noah?" Troy asked as he and Emma entered.

"Slow, but sure." Noah answered as he looked up at his friends. "It's just going to take a lot of work and new parts."

"I just wish we knew who did this." Emma frowned. "I mean, how could someone attack a poor defenseless robot like that?"

"If only we knew." Troy shook his head. "I just want to know what they were trying to do."

"What do you mean, Troy?" Noah asked.

"Okay, let's review what happened." Troy stated. "The Armada sends the X-Borgs down to Earth, we go and fight them. While we're in the city, someone breaks into the Command Center. They trash Tensou and somehow manage to deactivate Gosei. And yet nothing in here is missing."

"He's right." Emma agreed. "I mean, whoever was here could have easily taken all our keys, and that would have put us at a disadvantage."

"We just need to keep our eyes and ears open." Troy suggested. "And once Noah can get Tensou back online, we might get some answers."

_Beep! Beep!_

Troy held up his communicator. "What's happening, guys."

_We've got some explosions outside the city. Not sure if it's X-Borgs or a monster attack._

"We're on our way!" Troy replied. And with that, the three humans raced out of the Command Center.

* * *

><p>The six rangers raced into the quarry, which had been partially demolished by the recent explosions.<p>

"What happened, here?" Noah wondered aloud.

"Hello, Power Rangers." A voice chuckled.

The rangers turned their attention to the top of a hill. Standing at the top was Zilas, in his monster form.

"Who are you?" Troy demanded.

"I am Zilas, the new general of the Armada." Zilas announced. "I have been instructed to destroy you Power Rangers in order to avenge the death of the Prince."

"Guys, let's ranger up!" Troy suggested.

"Right!" The others shouted.

"Super Mega Mode!" The Rangers announced as they placed their ranger keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earths Defenders, Never Surrender!"

"Well, it that's how you want to play, I guess it's time to fight fire with fire!" Zilas laughed as he summoned a strange device.

"What's he doing?" Emma gasped.

"Behold, for you all now face the Armada Ranger." Zilas announced as he pulled out a Black Ranger key.

"How does he have a ranger key?" Noah blurted out.

"Armada Ranger!" Zilas announced as he placed his key into his morpher.

Zilas had morphed into an unusual Black Ranger.

"He's a Power Ranger, too!" Gia cried.

"Hyah!" Zilas yelled as he raced toward the rangers with fists raised for a fight.

"Let's go, Legendary!" Troy shouted as the rangers pulled out new keys from their belts.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin!

"Your pathetic Legendary modes are worthless against my powers!" Zilas bellowed.

Gia and Emma advanced first, their chief weapons ready to strike.

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Bow!"

Emma used the Power Daggers with her bow and fired them at Zilas. He managed to avoid the speed daggers by leaping into the air. Zilas front flipped to Gia and delivered a powerful kick in her chest, knocking her back.

Emma readied her bow again to protect her friend, but Zilas was too fast and managed to leap behind her. He then grabbed her free arm and held it behind her back. He then used his other hand to control Emma's other arm, which was holding her weapon.

"Let her go!" Troy roared as he raced to save his teammate, wielding his Power Sword.

"Troy, wait!" Noah shouted.

Knowing Troy would take the bait; Zilas made Emma fire her bow, causing the arrow to strike Troy, who stumbled back in pain.

"Yah!" Orion yelled as he leaped forward and tried to free Emma. "Dragon dagger."

Orion slashed Zilas several times in the back, causing him to release the injured Emma. However, he was now the new target of the evil ranger. Zilas quickly turned to face Orion and jabbed him in the elbow. Orion dropped his weapon in pain. Zilas then summoned his Armada Sabers, and began slashing Orion with excessive force.

"Come on, Noah!" Jake shouted as he raised his Power Axe. Noah nodded, summoning his Power lance Noah followed suit.

Zilas catching wind of the two rangers, summoned two blasters and fired multiple rounds on Noah and Jake. Unprepared for the counterattack, Noah and Jake were blasted backwards, causing them to de-morph, as did the other rangers.

"Come now, rangers, you have to do better than that." Zilas mocked. "I was expecting much better from the heroes who defeated our Prince."

Gia, angered at his statement, got back on her feet.

"Come on guys, we're not going to sit back and take this creep's insults." Gia ordered.

"You're right!" Jake agreed as he got back on his feet.

"Let's do it!" Troy shouted as the rangers summoned their next wave of Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" The five rangers announced as they morphed into the Samurai Rangers.

"Oh back for more, huh?" Zilas taunted.

"Orion, you're with me!" Troy shouted as he and Orion raced forward with Spin Sword and Barracuda Blades raised at their enemy.

"Let's go, guys!" Noah suggested. The others nodded and followed Troy and Orion.

"You fools." Zilas chuckled. With his weapons in hand, he quickly raced past Orion and Troy, and came face-to-face with the other four rangers.

"What? How did he…" Jake began before he was cut off by Zilas slashing him with his sword. Jake managed to block the attack just in time, but Zilas countered by firing his guns at his leg, causing Jake to lose his grip on his sword. Zilas then kicked Jake, and turned his attention to Emma and Noah.

Emma and Noah summoned, their personal weapons; the Sky Fan and Hydro Bow

Noah made the first strike, firing several rounds of blue energy arrows at Zilas. This managed to weaken the evil ranger enough for Emma to race forward and strike him with her Sky fan. Gia then decided to join in on the fun, using her Earth Slicer to injure Zilas.

"Ahhhh!" Zilas groaned in pain.

"Orion, ready?" Troy asked his teammate.

Orion nodded, and raced toward Zilas at the speed of light, slashing him with the Barracuda Blades. Orion then leaped out of the way, allowing Troy to deliver two powerful blows to Zilas with his Fire SMasher.

The rangers re-grouped as Zilas groaned in pain and sparks flew around him

"Now, what was that you were saying about us being weak?" Gia mocked.

"He-he-he!" Zilas laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Jake demanded.

"You fools." Zilas laughed as he got back to his feet. "You haven't begun to see my true power yet. You have no idea what I'm capable of, like this for example. HA!"

Zilas launched a massive fireball at the rangers engulfing them in a massive explosion that caused them to de-morph back to Super Mega Mode again.

"Man!" Gia grunted. "And just when we thought we had him on the ropes.

"Guys, let try a new combination." Troy suggested as the team got back on their feet. "How about we white this guy out!"

"Right!" The others agreed.

The six rangers summoned new rangers, all colored white.

"Legendary Ranger Mode..."

"White Dino Ranger!" Troy announced as he summoned the Drago Sword.

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Noah announced as he readied his Omega Morpher.

"White Wild Force Ranger!" Gia announced as she brandished her White Tiger Baton.

"Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Jake announced as he readied his Rhino Morpher.

"White Alien Ranger!" Emma announced as he summoned her Aquitar Saber.

"Mighty Morphin White Ranger!" Orion announced as he summoned Saba.

"Powers of White, Powers Unite."

"Pathetic!" Zilas scoffed as he shot bolts of energy at the rangers.

"I got this, guys!" Jake shouted as he rushed forward. He managed to deflect the blasts away from his friends using his Rhino Morpher.

"We're just getting warmed up, Zilas!" Jake boasted.

Zilas made the first move, charging at Jake with his sword ready to strike. As Jake and Zilas' weapons collided, the others readied to make an attack. Despite being hit several times by Zilas's sword, Jake would not back down.

""Jake, we're coming in!" Noah warned.

"You've got it!" Jake affirmed as he slashed Zilas away from him, giving the other rangers a clear shot.

"Omega Morpher, Muscle Mode!" Noah commanded as he revved his morpher, giving himself a boost in strength.

"Tiger Baton!" Gia shouted.

Gia leaped forward and performed a powerful roundhouse kick on Zilas. She then began whacking him with her Tiger Baton. But this proved futile, as Zilas merely slashed her with his sword and kicked her away. Noah intervened and began to pummel Zilas with the boost he got from the Omega Morpher.

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" Emma shouted as she fired dozens of small orgami swans at Zilas, weakening him.

By the time Zilas recovered, he found himself face-to-face with Troy and Orion.

"Let me introduce you to Saba." Orion shouted as twirled the enchanted sword before throwing it at Zilas. The sword stopped inches from the villain's face and fired beams from its mouth before slashing him.

"He's all yours, Troy!" Orion said as he reclaimed Saba.

Right!" Troy nodded in agreement. "White Drago Sword!"

He slashed the sword wildly causing a dozen of energy arrows to appear. He swung his sword at Zilas direction, causing the laser arrows to fire at the villain, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

"Great job, Troy!" Emma cheered as the rangers reverted to their basic ranger modes.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet!" Troy pointed out.

Zilas got back on his feet, apparently very wounded from Troy's attack.

"You rangers may have won this round, but I will be back." Zilas warned. "And the next time we meet, no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

And with that, Zilas teleported away.

"And we'll be waiting!" Troy replied as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Armada Ship<em>

"Sire, please forgive me." Zilas begged as he bowed to Vrak. "I failed the mission."

"Yes, I know, my minion." Vrak told him. "Although I am disappointed that you didn't destroy the rangers today, you are not a lost cause. After all, you did managed to steal the ranger keys for me."

"So you're not mad, sire." Zilas asked.

"Of course not." Vrak assured him. "A good leader doesn't berate his servants violently when they fail a task. That's something my spoiled brother never learned. However, Zilas, I do expect better results in the future. We are pressed for time."

"Yes, Prince Vrak." Zilas promised.

"In the meantime, we will be sending you back to Earth until a situation arises." Vrak explained. "Levira will be able to change you back to your human form, so you can spy on the rangers. But you must keep your identity a secret."

"Understood sire." Zilas acknowledged.

"Levira, prepare the molecular shifter." Vrak ordered.

* * *

><p>"Well, guys, it looks like our work isn't over just yet." Troy told the others.<p>

The Rangers retreated back to Ernie's BrainFreeze, hoping a smoothie would cheer them up from their recent failure.

"You're right." Emma agreed. "I mean, how do we know if he has other ranger keys?"

"We don't. We just have to be prepared for anything." Gia told her.

"Gia's right, we need to stay vigilant." Troy suggested. "Hopefully, Noah can fix Tensou and will learn what happened in the Command Center."

"Man, if there was ever a time we needed help, it's now." Jake grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the city<em>

A man driving a jeep enters the city from the main highway.

"I sure hope this is the place." The Driver said to himself.

Suddenly, the driver slammed on the breaks, seeing a car in the middle of the road. As soon as his jeep came to a complete stop a couple yards away, the driver recovered from the shock. He then noticed that the car was flashing its headlights at him rapidly.

The driver then realized who it was.

"So, you wanted to come with us to, huh?" The driver asked as he got out of his jeep and walked over to the mysterious car. "Did he give you permission to come with me?"

The car's driver remained silent. Instead, the car's horn twice as a "yes."

"Alright, then follow us." The driver smiled as he got back into his car.

And with that, the driver continued to drive down the highway, with his friend driving behind him.

* * *

><p>End Notes: My first entry for 2015 and the last chapter for this prologue story.<p>

These are the order of the upcoming ranger focus episode: Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Orion, and then the conclusion.

You're welcome to speculate which Legendary Rangers will be making an appearance. Right now, all I can say is that none of them are going to be from Samurai or Mighty Morphin. And keep in mind, not all the Legendary Rangers will be the color of the Mega Ranger they encounter.

Zilas' Ranger mode is based off the Magne Warrior from Bioman, and his weapons are the ones belonging to the Zeek Warrior of GoGoV.

As always, please rate and review. Your feedback and opinions is _very_ important and much appreciated. Let me know what you think of my works. And have a Happy New Year!


End file.
